Lucina vs Dust
Lucina vs Dust is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixth DBX. Description Fire Emblem vs Dust: An Elysian Tail! The Princess of Ylisse takes on Sen-Mithrarin in a display of strength, skill and smarts! Only one can leave alive though... Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ylisse - Fire Emblem. Negotiations to enter the country were not going as planned for Dust, and Fidget's attitude certainly wasn't helping. "Look lady, we don't have time for this!" she snapped. "Gaius' forces will be here any minute!" Lucina glared at the nimbat. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will not allow outsiders, especially those with as negative of a representation as yourselves, into my kingdom." Lucina drew her blade and pointed it at Dust. "You should know that coming here was a mistake." Dust was slightly taken aback, but readied himself. "So what's the plan, Dust?" Fidget asked. Dust clenched the Blade of Ahrah tightly. "We're gonna have to kick in the front door..." he grumbled. HERE WE GO! Before Dust had a chance to kick in any sort of door, Lucina lunged at him with a Shield Breaker, attempting a quick finish to the fight. Dust did not allow this, flipping to the side and striking back with a From Whence It Came, catching Lucina in a combo of sword swings. He then pushed Lucina back with his last attack, lowering her guard, giving him the chance to rush in with an Aerial Dust Storm. The princess of Ylisse countered with a strike of her own, matching Dust's strength with her own, engaging in a blade lock. While both sword wielders clashed, Fidget flew above and cast down some balls of energy for Dust. Mithrarin noticed this and flipped behind Lucina, using the Dust Storm to send a large torrent of energy at Lucina, who took the attack full on, being launched into the air. Dust pursued, striking her from multiple angles before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards the ground. Lucina broke free in time and reversed it so Dust landed first, where she then attacked with her Dancing Blade technique, which Dust was able to hold his own against. As Dust caught Lucina's final swing, the princess swung her heel around and clocked Dust in the side of the face, stunning him. Lucina wasted no time in attempting a pierce through the neck, but Fidget came to the rescue, flying in front of Lucina and latching onto her face, punching her weakly. "YAAAH!" she screamed defiantly, peppering Lucina with flailing swings. Lucina stopped and grabbed Fidget by the scruff of her neck and dangled her in front of her. "Give me a break." she sighed, releasing the nimbat before punting her into a tree, where she landed spine first. Fidget sagged to the floor as Dust came to. "Fidget, no!" he cried, but he had no time to help. Lucina swung for him with a crosscut, which he countered with a strike of his own, the two continued to clash blades. After a while of dueling, Dust used the Dust Storm from point blank, throwing Lucina off balance, giving him time to deal more damaging attacks to the princess. He lifted her into the air with the Rising Phoenix, then cutting her across the abdomen with his blade. Lucina began to fall, injured but not fatally. As Dust came back for the followup, she raised her knee and caught Dust in the chin, leaving him open. She slashed Mithrarin several times before planting him to the ground with a devastating heel kick to the head. Dust landed on his back, but was still able to flip away from a fatal stab from his foe, trapping her blade in the ground momentarily. Dust aimed to capitalize, though the princess put her agility to work, ducking and sidestepping away from Dust's attacks. Eventually, she seized Dust by his robes and hurled him into the handle of her blade, freeing it from the ground. As Mithrarin toppled, Lucina retrieved her sword and rushed in, eager to finish him off. Dust bounced spine first off a tree, but used it as momentum to press his offense again. The two combatants clashed blades again, attacking ruthlessly with quick but precise combos. After a long, drawn out stalemate, it was Dust who got hit, as Lucina baited him into a parry, where she then smashed him in the side of the head with the handle of her sword, then delivered a cut to Dust's hand, relieving him of his weapon, leaving him open to a fatal Dolphin Slash, leaving a large vertical gash on Mithrarin's torso. Dust's body landed motionless on the ground, much to Fidget's horror. She angrily began pelting Lucina with all sorts of energy based attacks, but Lucina casually avoided them, cutting Fidget down with one swift motion. Her body dropped next to Dust's, and Lucina sheathed her weapon. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights